


Deluge

by LavenderWine



Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Caught in the Rain, F/M, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderWine/pseuds/LavenderWine
Summary: There's nothing she could even say for herself. Nora just had rotten luck. But at least she had a Knight on a shining steed.





	Deluge

This, of course,  _ would _ happen to her. A long night of studying for her ever nearing finals had driven her to take refuge in the campus library. There she had pored for hours over her notes, reorganizing and rewriting as she dreaded the impending Chemistry final that loomed over her head. She didn’t understand why a English Lit major had to take a Chemistry class but regardless of her feelings, she had to suffer through it anyways.

Rain was gushing from the sky, coming in icy waves and soaking through her jacket to chill her to the bone. Nora cursed and circled around the car, desperately trying every door, her keys traitorously lying in the passenger seat. When she found that she had been thorough in taking the time to lock her car before her study session, she was forced to retreat to one of the covered walkways that was fortunately nearby. Wet, freezing, miserable and more than a little grumpy, Nora fished her phone out of her pocket to call for help.

_ “Hello?” _

“Hey Ewan...” Nora replied, gripping the phone tighter, “So, uh, would you mind coming to rescue me?”

_ “Is everything ok? Where are you?” _

She smiled at the instant concern in his voice, “No one out to kidnap me or anything. I...I just might have locked myself out of my car and it’s pouring rain and freezing. I’m under one of the covered walkways in front of the library on campus.”

Ewan chuckled,  _ “That sounds like you.” _

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

_ “Don’t worry about it. I’ll come pick you up.” _

He hung up the phone before she could press him further. She glared at her phone, as if it were the one that hung up on her before opening up her contacts to text Ally. The plan had been for her to stay with her for the night since Nora desperately needed a break from her parents and Spencer. Repaired relationship or not, he was still a grumpy pain and she was ready to wring his neck.

Nora had expected to wait a while before she saw Ewan. But he showed up within a few minutes with the tell tale roar of his motorcycle. She scowled, wondering why he would choose to ride it in such miserable weather. A little whine hummed in the back of her throat as she thought of how there would be no heat on the trip. He pulled to a stop and gestured for her to hop on, holding out his spare helmet for her.

The rain was somehow even worse the second time, the cold sinking deeper into her skin. But she rushed over to the bike, crammed on the helmet and hopped on behind him. His leather jacket was also cold that she almost didn’t want to hold on to him. But the threat of death was a pretty strong motivator and so she gripped his waist tightly. The entire ride she buried her mind in the thought of a hot shower that chased away the chill. It didn’t keep her warm but it kept her distracted.

She was surprised when he pulled into his garage, “You took me to your place?”

Ewan dismounted and took his helmet off, “Well...it was closer.”

Nora leveled an amused smirk at him, “Not by much.”

His cheeks pinked, “I just thought...I can take you home.”

“No this is fine, just get me inside and warm before I freeze.”

It was blissfully warm inside of the house and Nora audibly groaned at the sensation. Her teeth chattered and she tried to ignore how her clothes were sticking to her skin due to the rain. Ewan took a glance at her and frowned for a moment before disappearing up the stairs, telling her to stay put. Shivering, she wondered how she was going to get back into her car. She didn’t revel in the idea of telling her parents since she had only just gotten that car. Spencer would never let her live it down, either. She wondered if Logan knew a trick to unlocking a car door. Nora didn’t get much of a chance to think about it for Ewan emerged with a towel and a spare set of clothes.

She gratefully took the towel and set to work on drying her hair, “Thanks.”

He smirked a moment before ruffling her hair through the towel, “You look like a drowned kitten.”

“Careful, this drowned kitten will test her claws on you.”

He laughed, “I might be worried if you were taller.”

Nora leveled him with a glare, “Ewan, I am wet and cold and grumpy. Do you really want to take bets on how high I can jump right now?”

Dichromatic eyes lidded in mirth, “Terrifying. Would a hot drink help with the grumpiness?”

“And the coldness.”

“I’ll go make you one. The bathroom is down the hall.”

As he retreated into the kitchen, Nora followed his direction and slipped into the bathroom to change. As she unfolded the clothes she realized that he had given her some of his clothes. As she studied them, she noted that they looked to be smaller than his current size so she figured they must have been older. Nora quickly realized that even younger Ewan was a giant. The plain black tee nearly swallowed her but she could not deny that it was very comfortable.

The gym shorts on the other hand only barely clung to her hips when she tightened the draw strings as much as she possibly could. She didn’t have to be a fortune teller to know that he was going to pick on her mercilessly for that. Her height was already his favorite target. Nora glared at her reflection, draping the towel back over her head.

“Stupid giant...beanstalk...ugh.”

As she left the bathroom, the ex Changeling decided that she was definitely going to call him “Beanstalk” the next time he called her “shrimp”. Nora left her clothes hanging over the shower curtain rod in the bathroom and shuffled into the kitchen, still towel drying her hair. Ewan was simmering milk on the stove but he paused to look at her, arching a brow and smirking.

“Not. A. Word.” she ground out.

He snickered, his smirk widening even further, “I can’t hear you. You’re buried under my shirt.”

“If you weren’t making me something hot to drink, you would be in a lot of trouble.”

She knew that he wouldn’t take her seriously but she couldn’t NOT threaten him. However vague of a threat it was. Nora hopped up onto the island counter. Or tried to but then staggered to the side when she couldn’t quite gain her balance. Heat flushed to her face at her blunder and she hastily tried again. And failed. Again.

Ewan chuckled, “Did you want some help? I don’t want you getting into a fight with our counter.”

“No.” she retorted firmly.

“Are you sure? That’s a fight you’ll lose.”

“Haha.”

Nora tried once more to lift herself onto the counter but squeaked in surprise when strong hands found her waist and lifted her up so he could sit on the edge of the island countertop. He laughed at her glare before turning back to tend to the milk on the stove. The red-head scowled at him, folding her arms over her chest as he started to pour the hot milk into a mug.

“You’re lucky that you have my drink in hand or I’d be tackling you.”

“A shrimp like you couldn’t move me anyways. If you don’t watch out though I am going to make you jump for this cocoa.”

Nora narrowed her eyes at him as he started to stir in the powder, meeting her gaze without wavering, “Hold that hot chocolate out of my reach and I cannot guarantee your safety.”

Ewan laughed and then handed over her hot drink, “I made it with milk because you need some help growing.”

Deciding she was far too cold to humor him with a response, Nora opted to take a drink of her hot chocolate and glare from over the rim of the mug. It was delicious and sent shivers through her at the feel of warmth pooling into her stomach. The hot chocolate was so heavenly and just what she needed that she almost forgot to be sour with him for his jab at her height. Almost.

“We can’t all be a Beanstalk.” she smirked, setting the mug next to her thigh.

“Beanstalk?”

“What? I mean it fits. Look at you. You could probably high five tree branches for fun.”

Ewan stared at her with hooded eyes, “Just because you are a so small doesn’t mean that I am a Beanstalk.”

“Oh my mistake. I guess being six foot four is a completely average height.”

He laughed dryly, “Or maybe everyone is just short.”

Nora snorted in derision but didn’t comment.

“Don’t worry,” Ewan added, “You’re still the shortest.”

“Wipe that smirk off your face.”

The fae tilted his dark head, a mischievous smirk plastered across his face, “Why don’t you wipe it off for me...Shrimp?”

He spoke it so easily but took time to emphasize the nickname he used to taunt her. Nora noticed how his arms were folded over his chest and he clearly looked entirely unbothered. Unthreatened by whatever potential retaliation she would bring him. That just couldn’t do. She knew that physically there wasn’t a lot she could do to him, as much as she hated to admit it. But seeing him standing there, smirking, and totally convinced that she couldn’t do anything to get to him, Nora couldn’t have that.

The two of them had been playful friends that seemed to rest on the glowing coals of chemistry. Heat always lingered but never took flame. But Nora felt it rise up within her along with the determination to wipe that cocky smirk off of his face. Abandoning all thought, she reached out and gripped the front of his shirt with both hands and yanked him forward, roughly. Ewan was clearly not expecting such a move because his eyes widened and his smirk vanished as he was forced to catch himself against the counter, arms braced on either side of her.

But Nora wasn’t done. Quickly she let go of his shirt with her right hand, sliding her fingers into his thick, brown hair and pulled his head down. Her lips met his, a simmering head lighting beneath her skin. Ewan was stock still for several moments, as if he was struggling to comprehend what just happened. But then he came to life, pressing his own mouth insistently against hers. A soft gasp escaped her but she only kissed harder.

Even a year ago, this would have been nearly impossible was still developing his control over his head issue. But he had made leaps and bounds since then and as a result he had enough state of mind to tangle a hand into her hair. The kiss could almost be described as intense and steadily sparked more flames between them. Things had gone quite well until Nora took the chance to nip at his lower lip, earning a steady stream of hazy green smoke to float around them.

She pulled away, flushed and breathless. Ewan’s eyes were glazed, curls of verdant mist rolling upwards. Limbs shaking, she held his head in place as she tried to will her heart to slow from it’s staccato dance. It may not have been what he was expecting but she got that smirk off of his face. And got a great kiss out of it. That counted as a win in her book.


End file.
